


Don't hurt me like this...

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [21]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, Games, M/M, UNO, Uno games last longer than monopoly games dont at me, the tear more families apart too, you know im right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: “I’m sorry Kit,” Ty looked up at him, regret prominent in his eyes. “Think about all we’ve been through!” Kit interjected. He pleaded with his eyes, in hopes that Ty would remember how much he loved him. “Don’t hurt me like this…”Prompt; doing something together
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Don't hurt me like this...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been very proud of the last few things I've written so I decided to take this one slow until I was proud of it and actually enjoyed it. Then I spent about an hour at the end, trying to remember the word 'mischievous.' So, even though it's short, I hope it makes you laugh.

“Ty…” He whispered, voice gruff. “Don’t do this to me…” He begged, pressure was building behind his eyes. His throat was thick, “Please, think about this!” Kit exclaimed. He couldn’t believe Ty could hurt him like this.

“I’m sorry Kit,” Ty looked up at him, regret prominent in his eyes. “Think about all we’ve been through!” Kit interjected. He pleaded with his eyes, in hopes that Ty would remember how much he loved him. “Don’t hurt me like this…” But Ty only looked at him, and Kit knew that his mind was made up. And there was nothing Kit could do to change it. 

Ty gave him one final apologetic look, “It has to be done.” His voice grave, he pulled the card out of his hand. Kit almost couldn’t look. He felt the air in the room, heavy with guilt. Ty placed the card on the pile, “Draw four, Uno.” He whispered. 

A competitive rage filled Kit, he tossed his cards down. “Come on! This is the third time.” He dragged his hand down his face, Ty chuckled at his dramatics. “How are you so good at this?!” Kit demanded. Ty shrugged, “I’m not,” He shot Kit a cheeky grin, “You, are just bad at Uno,” Kit feigned offense with a loud gasp, “How DARE you! Insulting my Uno playing abilities? That is just hurtful.” He shook his head with a smirk. 

To be fair, Kit, while he could crush any video game, he was hilariously bad at most board or card games. Ty on the other hand, was great at both card and board games. To the extent that certain games were banned from their house because Ty was just too good at them. But where Kit lacked in board game capabilities, he made up for with enthusiasm and a competitive attitude. 

“Also, we technically haven’t finished. I still have one more card,” Ty pointed out. Kit raised his hands in defeat, “Absolutely not. We have been playing this game for like, three hours,” They really had been playing this game for so long. Everytime one of them got close to winning, the other had another card up his sleeve. They had just kept going back and forth in a never ending game of Uno. Then again, it wasn’t like they had anything better to do. They were stuck at the London Institute and it hadn’t stopped raining all day long. 

Ty looked down at his phone, “Actually, it’s been four hours.”

“Oh yes, that’s so much better,”

“Yes, it is. Four is an even number. I’d rather play for four hours than three,”

“I’d rather play a game of Uno for thirty minutes,” Kit muttered as he shoved all the cards back into the box. “Really, a card game this simple shouldn’t take longer than thirty minutes.” He glanced up to see if Ty agreed, but his boyfriend had flopped back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. His hands behind his head, and the edge of his shirt had ridden up.

Kit slid the box of cards aside, and crawled across the floor. He laid down on his side, propping his head up with his fist. “Bored?” He asked. Ty kept staring at the ceiling, he shook his head slightly. “Not really,” His voice had grown quiet. “I can hear the rain on the roof,” He said. Slowly, his eyes fell closed. Kit watched his chest rise and fall with his breathing. Above them, the rain did indeed pound against the roof in a soothing rhythm. 

His body seemed relaxed for the first time in days. His curly hair had grown out and now grazed the bottom of his jaw. His long eyelashes pillowed on his cheek. “I can feel you staring at me,” Ty murmured. Kit drapped his arm over Ty’s middle. “I thought you were asleep,” 

Ty huffed, “I can’t sleep when you stare at me,” Kit let out a quiet snort of laughter, “ _That’s_ a lie if I’ve ever heard one.” He said, thinking about all the many, _many_ , times Ty fell asleep before him and Kit would lay awake for a while longer. The corners of Ty’s mouth pulled up into the smallest of smiles. Kit’s hand traced idle patterns across Ty’s chest. 

“Oh, for _god’s sake_.” Hissed a high pitched voice from above. It made Kit jump, but he knew who it was before he saw her. Jessamine Lovelace floated above them, glaring daggers at Kit. Her hands fisted on the hips of her poofy victorian dress. “Will you just kiss already?! I can’t keep watching you stare at him forever,” 

Kit laughed, loud enough to startle Ty. He gave Kit a confused look, before Kit captured his lips. Giving him a short and sweet kiss. He turned his head to look back up, leaving a slightly bewildered looking Ty. “There is that better for you-” Kit cut himself off.

Where Jessamine had been, there was nothing but air and the sound of rain. Kit rolled his eyes. “Hopeless romantic,” He muttered into the air. Knowing that wherever Jessamine had disappeared too, she most definitely had a mischievous grin across her ghostly face.


End file.
